borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shield
'''Orb Shields '''or simply '''Shields '''are rechargeable shield generators that prevent players from receiving health damage, which includes projectile weapons damage, elemental, melee or even damage from falling, until shield's capacity is depleted. Appearance Shields are invisible when not active, however once a character takes damage a colored hexagonal grid contours to your character's figure as the bullets are deflected away or disintegrated on contact. The color of the shield (as it takes damage) denotes what kind of shield it is and what kind of special ability it has. Shields with fire resistance will be red, shields with shock resistance will be purplish-blue, shields with corrosive resistance will be green, non-elemental shields will be white. Gameplay Shields are essential to any player as they recharge much faster than conventional health regeneration provided by either shields or skills. An equipped shield will gradually recharge to full power during periods when the wearer is not sustaining damage. It does however take a slight delay after the last time damage was taken to initiate the recharge sequence. When mostly depleted, a blue exclamation alert flashes above your character's Health bar to warn the player; find some cover quick or else you could be taking some serious health damage. *Shields are acquired in the same manner as all other loot: dropped by enemies and chests, purchased at vending machines or rewarded by Quests *Shield rarity is similar to that of all weapons, except that the highest rarity found among shields is purple or epic. *Shield recharge rates (energy recharged per second) directly affect the time it takes to recharge to 100% capacity - the higher the recharge rate, the faster the shield recharges to full. It does not affect when the shields will start recharging. Shields are an effective defense against projectile attacks like bullets and rockets and will also protect against any melee attack. They are, however, extremely vulnerable to shock attacks and will diminish quickly if under constant fire. Unique Shields *Wee Wee's Super Booster - Dropped by King Wee Wee *Cracked Sash - Dropped by Rakkinishu Pearlescent Shields These shields are only available from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC. They are the first shields in the game to have red text abilities. *Ironclad - "I stand unvanquished!". *Omega - "The alpha and that other thing". *Rose - "Beauty and life" - Gives massive Health regeneration when your Shield is depleted. Special Effects Shields are often fitted with special modules by their respective manufacturers, which apply various bonus effects. Glitches There is a glitch that occurs when you receive a modded shield, and generates money and increases in strength when it is dropped, and reappears in your inventory. If you did not intend for this to happen, use this method to remove the shield: *Remove your current shield *Re-equip your shield (It will disappear) *Un-equip the glitched shield until your inventory is full *Drop the "Ghost" shields that are in your inventory *Save and repeat if necessary Note: You will have to do a transition or purchase to be able to save. Category:Content Category:Items